kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Hayato Fūrinji
Hayato is Miu's grandfather and the undefeated elder of the Ryōzanpaku Dojo. He is very tall and despite his advanced age, is very muscular and possess tremendous vitality. Not much is known about Hayato's past but it has been shown in flashbacks that he was very reckless and violent in his youth claiming to have taken on 500 martial artists at oncemanga chapter 14, page 17. He also at some point had a son, Saiga who sired his granddaughter Miu whom he gained custody over at an unknown time. It has also been shown that Hayato used to travel the world with Miu and help out people in need where he would also instruct her in martial arts, it is also around this time where he met Apachai. Hayato is a kind old man who has been wizened from his experiences, he does however still possess a reckless streak and can also be very arrogant, the former of which is shown in his tendency to spend the dojo's money as well as getting carried away whenever he gets a chance to showcase his strength. He also tends to speak out his often over-simplified plans to others through even much more over-simplified and blunt manners of speech. Hayato possesses a soft spot for Miu, stating that for anyone to ever marry her would have to first defeat him in battle. He even once threatened to kill a man who was holding her hostagemanga chapter 108, page 22 despite being a devout follower of katsujin ken. He is also quite fond of Kenichi, calling him "Ken-chan" and is the only one who apologizes to him for the hell that he and the others put him through (despite, as Kenichi puts it, simultaneously holding the rank of the most brutal training). Hayato is considered by many to be the most powerful man alive. Even amongst master class martial artists who have consistently shown superhuman feats of strength and speed throughout the series, Hayato still stands in a class of his own. Because of his immense strength Hayato has developed a way to limit himself, however even when using only 0.0002% of his power whilst keeping his eyes closed and splitting his concentration and body movements, Akisame comments that he still is an uncomparable force to face, still able to eaily to rip a tree in halfmanga chapter 230, page 15, and can effortlessly take on Miu and Kenichi at the same time. He is capable of throwing kicks so fast that even cameras slowed down to 1/1000 of a second can only barely catch a glimpse of themmanga chapter 209, page 08. He can move fast enough to literally run on watermanga chapter 46, page 19, manga chapter 107, page 15, Manga chapter 332, page 10. Hayato has never explicitly stated what philosophy he follows however it can be assumed by his extensive knowledge of martial arts that he knows just about every martial art in existence, or is at the very least familiar with them. Because of this Kenichi, or anyone that has met him, believes he is not human Skills and Technique :Sense manipulation: He could reduce his voice so that only one person could hear and control a person's short term memory, causing them to forget something. :"Bi-vocal": One of the Invincible Superman's special abilities, revealed in Battle 231, is his "Bi-vocal", he is able divide his trachea, lungs and vocal into his right and left sides, producing a special sound and talking two sentences at once. Another of his special abilites is him being able to act as two persons. Koetsuji said that the Elder is able to create an axis in the middle of his body, which allows him to control his left and right sides freely yet seperately. This results in him being able to coach Miu and Kenichi individually while fighting the two. :Immense strength: In his older days, the Elder was so strong that it is revealed that he took on 500 shaolin masters at once. Even though the Elder is much older, he can throw people like shuriken, bend a battleship cannon, use a knife strike through a tree and rip it in half with ease. :Immense speed: Hayato Furinji possesses speed so fast that he is able to run on the water like the wind, when rescuing Kenichi's sister, Honoka from the sharks. In the D of D tournament, shown in Battle 209, when fighting Muay Thai Taifun team's Gaien Osugi, Hayato Furinji is shown to perform low kicks at light speed, resulting in Gaien Osugi stumbling and wondering why he tripped while the Elder just merely stood there. When his movements are captured on the high-speed camera and played back, despite the Elder's moves being slowed to 1/1000 of a second, the audience could only see a blurry right feet of his. :Enhanced durability: Even while only utilizing 0.0002% of his power to fight against Miu and Kenichi's combined strength, the only injury the Elder got at end of the fight was a scatch on his face. :Master technique user: Due to his years of experience, he can copy any move of a master-class fighter, no matter how unique it is to the opponent. It is revealed later that Hayato Furinji had created his own 108 personal techniques. ' Legendary' 108 techniques'': These are Hayato Furinji's most revered and powerful techniques. So far, only four have been revealed. *Ryuusei Seikuken: The ultimate form of sei and an upgraded version of Seikuken. *Korui Nuki: A kick that uses all of the users' power, piercing through the opponent's defenses at the weakest point. *Kazoe Nukite: A technique said to be able to break through any technique with only 1 finger. *'Ryozan Blast': A wave of ki and the air produced when the users fists are thrust foward. Completely ineffective against those who have learned how to ward of ki attacks and one of Hayato's non lethal attacks. This is first seen in battle 383. Battle Log 'Battle's in the past''' vs 500 shaolin masters ( won ) vs silcardo jenazad ( won but was one a master that could give hayato a hard time ) vs unknown Kalarippayattu master ( won ) vs apachai hopachai ( interrupted ) Battles present vs meatman ( won ) vs 2 unnamed weapon users ( no winner ) Battles as Garyuu X present vs 51 years old muay thai master ( won ) vs miu and kenichi ( lost,he let them win because they have shown inprovement ) vs American army base ( ongoing ) Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Katsujinken Category:Master Category:Ryōzanpaku